Now, It Begins
by MC1990
Summary: Lucy and Kevin Just graduated High School. They are now going to Harvard to become doctors. What happens between Kevin and Lucy? Will they stay friends or become more connected? Please Read and Review. Rated PG-13.


**Now, It Begins**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the show or the show's charters so I don't own them. Also, I'd like to add is that I do own some of the charters which will be introduced within the story.**

**Summary- When Kevin and Lucy are friends, they were friends for a long time. They are going into Harvard university together there becoming doctors. Lucy and Kevin have been friends for ever and until now they are going to see what they have. Will Robbie Palmer make them think what's between them?**

August 23rd, The last and final day of their summer before the big day. Tomorrow is the day where Lucy Camden and Kevin Kinkirk walk onto Harvard University for the first time as a student not as a visitor. They both live in a house near Harvard's Campus. Marie and Dan, Who are their friends live with them in the house also. They both got full scholarships to the same colleges, Harvard and Yale. Lucy and Wanted to go Harvard but, Kevin wanted to go to Yale. One day, Lucy and Kevin discussed what college they would like to go to, Since they want to go to the same college together. They came to an agreement, Harvard. For the next eight years learning to become doctors will be a tough road ahead of the both of them. They have to keep up with their studies and do well and they will succeed.

Lucy Camden, Sat on the couch, Thinking. _I am really, really excited I am going to college with Kevin! I really love Kevin as a friend, Maybe even a boyfriend. You know I have to keep up with my major and my studies. If I don't I'll get kicked out. I don't want that to happen you know, As much as I appreciate going here and all, I just can't help and stop to think for a second how much I miss my family. Yeah, Well, that's part of life. If I mess up, fail test and do poorly I will get kicked out. I really, really don't want that to happen. This is my life my future which one day I will depend on it. This is my dream, my dream to become a doctor. It has been my dream since I could remember. I remember the day when I wanted to be a doctor like yesterday. When I was younger I hated doctors and blood. When I look at it now, it's part of life, it's a new cycle of life. It's something we have to do, to stay healthy. I care about my health and everyone surrounding me. It's not that I'm picky it's because If I am sick and don't get help the person next to me can get it. If they don't catch it they could be a carrier which means they don't catch it but, another person could. I really want to become a doctor, I just don't know why. I guess, there was something deep down inside of me that inspired me to do this. My heart tells me to do this and I follow my dreams and follow my heart. If I get bad grades, slack off do something bad while I'm at school, My whole life career I planed for will be ruined. It is just like your heart if someone hurts you your heart breaks right? Well, If I hurt myself with bad grades my life will be scattered all around wishing I can take it back._

_I am really excited to be going to Harvard with Lucy. When Lucy and I were younger we would always dream about going to college together and being together for the rest of our lives. I don't know how to explain the unexpected. MY future is now, this is my life. My life needed to accomplish throughout my life until the day I die. If this college doesn't work, I don't know what I'd do. I really wanted to go to Yale or Harvard, we chose here. I don't know why we just did. It's an hard concept to grasps. My studies will be heard, I have to study about everything in the Medical book. I am interested in this field. That is why I chose this curriculum activity. I don't know, I have this feeling I can't explain. It's a feeling I had since I got out of high school. It just won't go away. Each time I see Lucy Camden, I get these goose bumps. I can't like her, she probably doesn't even like me. I know she doesn't. She would think I am a weird psycho or something. I know Lucy if she liked me she would be right up here telling me how she felt. I guess I know what the answer is already, No._

Lucy was sitting down thinking about her High School Graduation. She doesn't believe she did it. She doesn't know how she done It but she did, June 15th 2002 started. Lucy Camden was awaiting for the ceremony to begin it was loud at first then when the principal walked onto the stage the crowd went from roaring to quiet. Then He began, " Today is the day to congratulate the class of 2002 on Graduating. I am proud of this day to come, I am proud of reaching what all of them need to achieve. They went up and did their personal best! By reaching there potential they are here today graduating from John F. Kenney High School class of 2002. After today, you all will be going out into the world as individuals. You all will be taking your own paths, your own roads. Some of you will be going to college together. Remember, always look back at what you have done in your life. You're the only one who can make you pass those exams, you did. You did everything you could and we think we are ready to let you go and begin your own life. Remember in life there are no turning backs. You should know this is one of my favorite years as teaching. You all are wonderful students and wish you the best of everything. Before I let you go into the world, going to college and getting a degree in whatever area field you had choose. Thank you for making this year a success. It wouldn't of have been this great with out you. I know you will set you standards high that we have taught you and become leaders and do the right thing, so others could follow. Life is full of surprises, every single day in our life. Your life is like your own person book. There is beginning when you are born, then they add and add more chapters to you life. Then the end come when you die. Now remember, choose the right thing from the wrong. You graduated from John F. Kenney High School. One of the top schools in the country so do what is expected. Before I do start presenting diplomas, I would like to present a very special young lady. This young lady has an spectacular achievement and a 100 percent attendance record. This girl was president of Student council and president of out senior class. This lucky young lady was on the debate team. She also went and help community service, habitat for humanity. After school she did drama class and also singing. Had over 22 credits to reach this day. She may have been on the cheerleading squad and on the track team but she made it to today and received and full scholar ship to Harvard university. When I say your name please stand. Lucy Camden we will all miss you! You will be one of honorable memories we will have of this school and remembered by student bodies. Also we will remember you by doing everything right, you are our Senior class role model. Good Luck and best wishes to you. Please stand to be recognized. " The principal said. Now, Lucy Camden, Kevin Kinkirk and Marie Johnston will like to make speech.

Still this every day I still look back at my life. One day I know you, I, All of us will use our knowledge. I don't know how I would make it to this day with out your help. You helped me learn y personal best with my best potential. One day when I see you, I will say _Hey that was the teacher that lead me here today. _Saying everything and doing the right from the wrong. Also what helped me be here is my friends and family. I couldn't of done it with out them. Knowing that they are here makes me so strong. Thank you, all. I will miss you all. Even though I went here all my life I have faced rough roads in my life time. I will really miss all of you. You know what? You all will be remembered by me. I will never forget you. Thanks for making my learning experience fabulous. I will never forgetting coming to this school and learning. I met friends, I reached high for my goals. I tried hard and trying is one of my goals I have that all of you should have. If you don't try and give up what is the point of that? When you try your best you can do it, so try hard in your life and you can make it. I know there will be some bumpy roads ahead of all of us but, We will succeed in our life. Thank you all for making me learn what I came here to.

Kevin and Marie did their speeches after Lucy. Then the principal came up and said, " Now I would like to start calling the names. Then, right after the sixty sixth name, Lucy Camden's name was called. She went up and shacked the principals hand and went to the other principal who handed her the diploma. Then a hundred names later Kevin Kinkirk's name was called. After recognizing all the students in the class of 2002 the principal went up and talked. " Now it will be my privilege to state recognition to all these wonderful students whom had made it here today. Now I would like to present to you, John F. Kenny's Graduating class of 2002." Everyone yelled and threw their hats in the air.

Kevin walked into the house and saw Lucy sitting on the couch. He would tell she is the day dreaming by the way she is looking. Kevin went over and kissed her on the cheek. Lucy looked up at him and smiled, of course Kevin smiled back. " Kevin how can I do this? I don't know if I can do this. What if I fail and get kicked out. I really want to be a doctor and If I mess up my life will be a disaster. This is my future I don't want to mess up my future Kevin." Lucy cried. " Lucy honey don't worry. You will not get kicked out trust me. You and I both got into a great college we should be proud of. If they didn't think we could do it if we couldn't why are we here today? We are going to college and you know it honey. You're a smart woman. One of the smartest people I have ever met in my life. You can do it so, don't put yourself down so easily." Kevin told her and kissed her forehead. Lucy looked at him and smiled. She began to say, " Thanks." They both smiled and hugged. " I don't know, I want to be perfect. Trying life without mistakes. I want to live my life from the beginning and not giving up s easily. Is that to hard to ask for. I don't know what to do Kevin. Well, If I could do it. I'd had more confidence in myself and higher self esteem," " Lucy you can do it just believe in yourself."

_I am really grateful for all the nice things I have in my life. I love m family, my friends and Lucy. I don't know right now, I think I like Lucy more than a friend that I can not explain. It is something I think about her. Each time I see her she makes me stronger. She's the one who makes me want to live for tomorrow. Once, when my dad died, she made me strong and understand. She told me he may not be here with you but, he is in your heart and forever will he stay there. I am so glad to have Lucy in my life. I don't know what I'd do without her._

_Lucy and Kevin were on the couch. Lucy had her head on Kevin's shoulder. " So Kevin, when do you have classes?" Lucy asked with a smile. " In the morning, you?" Kevin asked. Lucy smiled and said, " The same." Lucy was happy that he has the same classes with him._

Today, August 24th 2002. Their first day of school. They walked onto the campus as freshman's. They were kind of nervous but, in a way they weren't. They just don't know how they will do. They walked into the room and sat in the back of the class. Then the class went in and took their seats then a couple minutes later the teacher came in and put his things on the desk. " Hello class." He said a nice tone and started to talk about and said, " Hi My name is Mr. Mitchell."

The first day came and then it went. They think there going to like Harvard. They found out it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. They went on and their classes ended.

Lucy and Kevin went to the pool hall to get a bite to eat. They went there it felt like home but, it really wasn't. They liked doing what they used to in Glen Oak. The played pool then they thought they saw someone they once knew, " Robbie?" Lucy questioned. Robbie looked around and thought he saw Lucy and did. " Lucy?" Robbie asked. " Robbie, it's such a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" Kevin asked. " I am here to visit my dad." Robbie announced. " really that's wonderful." Lucy told him. " Are you two dating?" Robbie asked. Lucy looked at him and laughed. " Us dating no. We are just friends." Lucy told him and then frowned. They ate there Burgers, Fries and drank their cokes and left.

Lucy and Kevin were back at the apartment on the couch. Kevin took a breath and began, " Lucy I have to know do you like me? It will be okay if you don't. Lucy, I like you I know you probably don't." Lucy looked at him and smiled. " Do you want to know how I feel about you?" Lucy asked. " I would like to know." Kevin said. Lucy smiled and leaned over and kissed him. Kevin kissed back and laughed. After a few minutes Kevin and Lucy stopped kissing and said, " That's how I feel about you." They both smiled and kissed again. Then they lied on the couch and eventually feel asleep.

Lucy and Kevin were both dreaming of their lives. Kevin dreamed he was taking Lucy out to this nice restaurant down town. It was big and beautiful. Outside there were flowers and a man who opens the door for you like a butler. Kevin smiled while he dreamed. While Lucy was dreaming now she was dreaming about something more then a "date." Lucy was dreaming about the day Kevin asks her to marry him. He was wearing a tux and Lucy was wearing a red dress that went down to her knee's. They went up to dance when Kevin stopped and the end of the song and went down on his knee and said, " Lucy I love you, Your one of the remarkable person I ever met will you do the honor and become my wife?" Lucy gasp at what she heard. Kevin took out the ring before asking Lucy, Lucy said, " Yes, Kevin Kinkirk, I will marry you!" Lucy practically screamed.

**Author's note- Please read and review. I hope you like it. This story will get better. I need at least five more reviews before I write more.**


End file.
